Strangely Typical
by HumanKyt3
Summary: A parody of overused themes in style fics, such as sleepovers, cartman watching from trees, and the "romance". i dont own south park. yes, even IM guilty of this stuff. THIS IS A ONE SHOT!


**Ok so i was going to do my summer assignment (im a procrastinator) when i found this file adn i didnt remember what it was and so i opened it and i realized it was the style parody and i decided fuck it, and i uploaded it. so here you go!**

* * *

Stan dropped his heavy book bag filled to the zipper of useless papers and ridiculous textbooks, well, what he thought we're ridiculous. An entire textbook on the theory of THINKING? Who in their right fucking mind thought of that? And WHY did his insane Psychology teacher think it was necessary to make them read it? Oh well, it was Friday, a teenagers dream day to go out and party and drink and smoke pot and meth, and Stan, being the amazing, popular hottie of a football star that he was, should totally be going out on a date or to some exclusive party filled with jocks and bitches everywhere, right?

Nope, he was at home, calling up his super nerdy best friend to come over and watch YouTube videos and eat Cheesy Poofs with. But that's just because they were too COOL for parties, at least that's what they told themselves.

Two short rings and Kyle picked up. Kyle always picked up within four rings, no matter how far away from the phone he was, he would RUN if he had to. "-ello?"

His mouth was full of pretzels and he was struggling to ram more in his mouth while he listen to his friend "Hey, wanna spent the night. I'm bored"

Kyle shrugged, which Stan didn't see because they were talking over the god damn phone "sure, be right over" and they hung up in sync. Kyle didnt question him on wanting to spend the night, even though they were both eighteen, they were super best friends, and they just did shit, even though people said it was gay, because somehow all of their classmates knew.

Because somehow it makes sense, Kyle tugged on the same exact coat and hat he wore when he was in third fucking grade, even though now he was a senior in high school just because he had some kind of emotional attachment to them. He walked out in the blistering cold even though it was only September, but it was Colorado, which always means North Pole like weather, so he pushed his head toward his coat and blinked snow out of his eyes. He shoved his way to Stan's house, which was a few streets away, since it would make too much sense for them to be on the same street even though they shared a bus stop. Finally after having a practically frostbitten face, he rang the Marshes doorbell. Of course Stan was the only one home because for some random reason or another, their parents and sister all had lives and Stan did not.

Stan was upstairs watching a video that was making him laugh so hard he was practically pissing himself when he heard the doorbell ring. He ran downstairs and answered the door. it was Kyle with his gorgeous looks and flawless skin because this is a story, and in stories, no character can have any flaws or acne whatsoever. Stan was the same, and he even had a bronze body, even though there was never sun. Nope, he got it just because he was attractive.

Anyway, Stan grabbed a shitload of food and the two boys raced upstairs. They parked themselves in front of the computer and Stan rewinded the video he was watching. "Dude, you gotta watch these guys, their fucking hilarious!" he clicked play and they laughed throughout the whole video.

"Their called Smosh and their like super popular. Their best friends, they even live together!" Stan said.

Kyle piped up, even though he was completely and utterly brilliant his mouth had a mind of its own "Anthony's hot, I'd bang that"

Stan looked at him and Kyle suddenly stated "What? I'm gay,"

Stan's eyes grew "What!" and he looked around the room as if his poster of Elway would come to life and say "He's just kidding with you!"

Stan suddenly realized he was gay too, and he was in love with Kyle "me too," and they smashed faces together, but it was romantic. They tonged like two cows in heat and loved every second, because they knew without words they were in love. All that gushy stuff and whatnot, they wanted it.

Suddenly they heard pictures being taken and they looked out the window to see Cartman sitting in a tree taking pictures. They had wide eyes and hadn't even noticed him the entire time, even though his massive weight should have made the branches scratch the windows and sides of the house so much that a deaf cat could have heard him.

"CARTMAN!" they screamed, not even getting up to stop him. Soon Cartman's face froze and his laughter stopped and he just fell. Then Kenny was in the tree smiling.

"I hit him with a rock, now fuck each other!" and they did.

But their all mushy gushy, so of course this will end with the words "I love you Stan,"

"I love you too Kyle,"

* * *

**ok so sort of the things i notice in fics and am also guilty of doing, and i of course included smosh again because i needed something to include. i know they dont live together anymore which brings tears to my eyes *goes and sobs in corner, then returns* sorry had a moment. anyway hope you enjoyed or at least agreed on some of the subjects that are used too much but dont make any sense. now im going to "write an essay" and by that i mean stare at a word document and wait for my stroke of brilliance that hasnt hit in all 16 years of my life. goodbye fellow stylers!**


End file.
